My princess is a MUSKETEER!
by ayano646cweety
Summary: bagaimana ya jadinya jika Karin menjadi Musketeer dan sang pangeran Kazune jatuh cinta padanya... berbagai masalah mungkin menghadang. terlebih Jin yang menyukai Karin. juga Himeka yang menyukai Kazune. bagaimana jadinya? chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyo chingu!

Ayano hadir dengan cerita yang bertema lain. Temanya tentang seorang putrid dan pangeran getooo…

Semoga aja ada yang mau baca ya…

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Koge donbo

Pairing : KazuKarin, JinKarin, KazuHime, KiriHime…

Rating : T

.

.

.

MY PRINCESS IN THE FOREST

Chapter 1

Disebuah hutan yang tampak damai dan permai, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang bermain dengan hewan-hewan hutan liar tapi tidak liar. (liar tapi tidak liar?). ada kelinci, ada brurung, ada kucing, bahkan ada kuda.

"Ini… makanlah. Baru kita main lagi." Ucap gadis manis itu.

Hewan-hewan itu tentunya tidak menjawab. Tapi mereka seperti mengerti maksud gadis manis itu.

"Karin! Kau dimana?" terdengar seseorang memanggil.

"Aku disini Jin!" ucap gadis itu yang melambaikan tangan pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hei manis! Ini untukmu." Ucap Jin pada kudanya.

"Hei. Kau dengar berita tidak?" Tanya Karin pada sahabatnya Jin.

"Berita apa?" Tanya Jin yang sedang asyik member makan pada kuda kesayangannya.

"Berita sayembara istana. Bagi siapa yang bisa menebak kuis itu, akan dijadikan musketeer." Ucap Karin menerangkan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jin masih juga belum mengerti maksud Karin.

"Kau ikutlah. Kaukan pintar. Katanya mau jadi musketeer…" ucap Karin.

"Kapan?" Tanya Jin yang mulai berbinar matanya. Dia baru mengerti maksud Karin.

"2 hari lagi." Ucap Karin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut. Kau juga ikut!" ucap Jin dengan semangat '45.

"Hei! Aku perempuan. Tapi aku ingin…" Ucap Karin agak sedih.

"Memang diistana tak ada musketeer perempuan?" Tanya Jin.

"Tidaklah…" ucap Karin dengan menggembungkan sedikit pipinya.

"Aku punya ide! Pokoknya kau bisa menjadi musketeer bersamaku" paksa Jin.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku harus menyamar menjadi cowok?" Tanya Karin dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Tepat sekali. Ikut aku!" ajak Jin yang langsung menarik tangan Karin.

Diistana kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh raja yang amat sangat baik hati, Kazuto Kujo. Tampak seorang laki-laki tampan yang tengah belajar memanah dengan sang pelayan yang sangat patuh.

"Bagaimana tembakanku tadi?" Tanya laki-laki tampan itu pada pelayannya.

"Sangat bagus pangeran Kujo." Ucap sang pelayan.

"Pangeran Kujo, pangeran Kujo! Panggil aku K-A-Z-U-N-E saja! Mengerti?" ucap laki-laki tampan itu sedikit kesal. Dialah pangeran Kujo. Kazune Kujo.

"Tapi pangeran… saya bisa dihukum nanti." Ucap pelayan itu.

"Tak akan ada yang mau menghukummu, Nishikiori." Ucap pangeran pada pelayannya itu.

"Kazune! Saatnya makan siang!" teriak seorang putri memanggil Kazune.

"Baik, Himeka!" jawab Kazune. "Ayo Nishikiori." Ajak Kazune.

"Baik pangeran Kujo." Ucap Micchi penuh hormat.

"Kau ini! Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kazune!" bentak Kazune kesal dan sempat cemberut.

"Baiklah, pangeran Kazune. Jangan cemberut lagi ya…" ucap Micchi mengalah dengan nada usilnya.

"Pangeran terus… bisakah tak usah pakai pangeran?" Tanya Kazune yang sudah agak lega denganpernyataan Micchi.

"Tidak. Toleransi ada batasnya. Lebih baik cepat masuk dan makan siang pangeran Kazune. Saya juga sudah lapar." Ucap Micchi dengan hormat.

"Kau ini… baiklah. Ayo." Ucap Kazune gantian mengalah.

"Ayo!" ucap Micchi semangat.

"Yo Kazune!" teriak sebuah suara yang amat Kazune kenal.

"Kirika. Kau disini?" Tanya Kazune.

"Ya… kami hanya disuruh Ayah." Ucap Kirio. Kakak Kirika.

"Dimana ayahmu?" Tanya Himeka pada Kirika yang duduk disebelah Kirika saat makan siang.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Ucap Kirika dengan seulas senyumnya.

Kirika dan Kirio adalah anak dari bangsawan Kirihiko Karasuma. Ibu mereka sudah meninggal. Kirihiko Karasuma adalah teman baik Kazuto Kujo. Dan anak-anaknyapun sangat akrab. Walaupun umur mereka lebih tua dua tahun dari Kazune. Lebih tepatnya seumuran Micchi.

"Kazune! Himeka! Apa kabar kalian?" Tanya Kirihiko yang tiba bersama Kazuto dan Suzuka.

"Baik bangsawan Karasuma." Jawab Kazune dan Himeka.

"Jangan begitu. Panggil paman saja. Supaya lebih akrab." Ucap Kirihiko dengan menibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Baik." Ucap Kazune dan Himeka.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Kazune mengajak Kirika dan Kirio bertanding.

"Ayo kita bertanding kuda. Mumpung kalian kemari." Ajak Kazune pada Kirika dan Kirio.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kirika dan Kirio bersedia.

"Micchi, kau tidak ikut bertanding?" Tanya Himeka yang ada disebelah Micchi untuk menyaksikan pertandingan.

"Tak seharusnya saya ikut putri Kujo." Ucap hormat Micchi. Sang penjaga Kazune yang selalu menemani Kazune.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja Himeka." Ucap Himeka ramah.

"Baiklah putri Himeka. Anda sama saja seperti pangeran Kazune. Hahaha…" ucap Micchi bersedia dan tertawa diakhir katanya.

"Ahahaha…" Himekapun ikut tertawa.

Kazune dan yang lain sudah dalam posisi siap. Dan yak! Mereka mulai pertandingannya dengan posisi Kirio didepan.

"Tunggu! Kita mau kemana?" teriak Karin saat tangannya ditarik oleh Jin.

"Kerumahku." Ucap Jin dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kalu Shii mencariku? Dan ibuku pasti akan amat khawatir!" ucap Karin agak keras sehingga Jin berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Tidak akan." Ucap santa dan mulai menarik Karin lagi.

"Jin Kuga!" ucap Karin yang tak ragu-ragu lagi untuk berteriak seperti menggunkan TOA.

"Hei! Telingaku sakit!" ucap Jin juga agak kesal.

"Jangan tarik aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" ucap Karin ketus dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggangnya.

"Baiklah… ayo!" ucap Jin mengalah.

Dirumah Jin yang sangat sederhana, Karin masuk dan dudk dikursi yang tersedia.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan merubahmu menjadi cowok." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Hahh?" Karin hanya memasang wajah cengonya yang keheranan.

"Ini dia!" seru Jin yang membuat Karin tersentak.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Karin saat melihat tangan Jin tak kosong.

"Kau tak perlu memotong rambut indahmu. Pakai ini. Lalu gunakan topi ini. Pakai ini. Dan… aku akan tampak seperti cowok!" ucap Jin dengan menyodorkan beberapa barang-barang Jin pada Karin.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Karin agak tidak percaya.

"Tentu! Cobalah dirumah. Besok kita berangkat." Ucap Jin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan wajah yang berseri-seri, mengingat dirinya bisa menjadi musketeer bersama Karin.

"Terimakasih banyak. Aku pulang." Ucap Karin dan beranjak pergi. Ditengah perjalanan Karin membayangkan bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi musketeer yang selalu siap menjaga pangerannya. Pangeran yang selama ini dia suka. Pangeran Kazune Kujo. Walaupun dia pikir itu tidak mungkin.

Bagaimana ya dengan Karin dan Jin? Apa mereka akan berhasil menjadi musketeer handal seperti impiannya? Lalu, apakah Karin juga bisa bertemu dengan pangeran yang selama ini dia suka?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya…

Arigatou and R&R please….


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseyo!

Ayano lanjutin aja ya ceritanya.

Terimakasih banyak yang udah mau baca and review…

.

.

.

Disclaimer : KOGE DONBO

Pairing : KazuKarin, JinKarin, KazuHime, KiriHime

Rating : T

.

.

.

MY PRINCESS IS A MUSKETEER

"Nishikiori!" panggil Kazune yang tengah bingung modar-mandir, celingak-celinguk nggak jelas.

"Nishikiori! Dimana kau?" teriak Kazune lagi.

"Kemana sih dia? Hari ini ada seleksi musketeer, bukan?" Tanya Kazune sendiri yang masih kebingungan.

"Kazune? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya HImeka yang melihat Kazune kebingungan kesana-kemari.

"Kau melihat Nishikiori? Dimana dia?" Tanya Kazune tak sabar.

"Aku lihat dia tadi pergi ketempat seleksi para calon musketeer." Ucap Himeka.

"Lho? Gimana sih…" ucap Kazune agak kesal dan langsung meninggalkan Himeka.

"Eh…?" HImekapun bingung dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju taman.

Ditempat seleksi calon musketeer, Kazune tetap celingak-celinguk mencari Micchi yang entah dimana. Para pelayan dan penjaga istana bingung dengan sikap sang pangeran.

"Pangeran? Pangeran kenapa?" Tanya salah satu penjaga istana.

"Nishikiori. Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Kazune yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Itu pangeran." Ucap penjaga istana yang menunjuk pada seseorang yang tengah tertidur.

"Hahh?" Kazune bingung karena Micchi sekarang sedang tidur. Kazunepun mendekat.

"Nishikiori?" Tanya Kazune pada Micchi. Namun nihil. Yang ada hanya gerakan tangan Micchi seperti mengusir.

"Kau ini…" ucap Kazune yang tersenyum dan meletakkan tangan Micchi diatas perutnya kembali.

"Kau pasti lelah…" desah Kazune yang langsung membereskan kerjaan Micchi yang belum selesai.

"Hoooaahhmmm… aku ketiduran?" ucap Micchi yang sudah terbangun.

"Pangeran?" teriak Micchi kaget saat melihat sang pangeran membersihkan tempat yang seharusnya dia bersihkan.

"Aaahhhh… kenapa pangeran? Untuk apa pangeran kemari? Kok pangeran yang bersih-bersih?" Tanya Micchi yang masih kaget.

"Kau sudah bangun? Cepat bersihkan sisanya." Ucap Kazune yang langsung duduk untuk beristirahat.

Sekarang ruangan sudah bersih. Para penjaga istana sudah bersiap-siap menyambut para calon musketeer. Begitu pula dengan Raja Kujo, Ratu Kujo, Pangeran Kujo, Putri Kujo, Micchi, dan tak lupa sang bangsawan sekaligus penasehat istana keluarga Karasuma.

"Kalau penyamaranku diketahui orang bagaimana?" Tanya Karin pada Jin yang sedang mengantri dengan suara pelan.

"Serahkan padaku. Aku juga aka nada disana." Ucap Jin dengan bangga.

"Balum tentu kita diterima." Ucap Karin mengingatkan.

"Aku percaya pada kemampuanku yang hebat. Jadi aku optimis." Ucap Jin dengan penuh keyakinan dan mata yang berbina.

"Iya, iya." ucap Karin seraya menghela nafas panjang.

Satupersatu dari mereka sudah mencoba kemampuannya. Dan saat ini giliran Karin yang berpasangan dengan Jin. Sebenarnya Karin agak gerogi dan takut kalau identitasnya ketahuan.

"Shiro Hanazono melawan Jin Kuga!" ucap Micchi dengan suara lantang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Karin? Kenapa namamu Shiro?" Tanya Jin saat memasuki area bersama Karin.

"Biar saja. Ayo mulai!" jawab Karin.

Mereka sudah menampilkan kemampuannya.

Detik-detik terakhir penentuan yang dibacakan langsung oleh sang pangeran, Kazune Kujo. Saat itu, Karin benar-benar terpana akan pesona Kazune. Tak henti-hentinya mata hijaunya menatap sang pangeran.

"… Shiro Hanazono! Jin Kuga!..." ucap sang pangeran saat menyebut satupersatu calon musketeer.

Mendengar itu, Karin dan Jin saling menatap. Mata mereka terbuka lebar. Perlahan-lahan sebuah senyum terukir diwajah mereka yang tampak letih. Dan mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan kerumunan orang banya yang menunggu namanya dipanggil.

Dibelakang kerumunan itu, mereka berdua berteriak bersama karena sangat amat teramat senang.

"Shiro!" teriak Jin.

"Jin!" karinpun tak mau kalah.

"Kita berhasil!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Ini seragam terindah yang pernah kulihat Jin!" ucap Karin dikamar barunya bersama Jin.

"Benar! Aku kekamar dulu ya! Aku mau memakainya!" ucap Jin dan keluar dari kamar Karin.

'aku juga mau memakainya.' Ucap Karin dalam hati.

Karin mencoba berkeliling disekitar istana kerajaan yang sekarang juga tempat tinggalnya. Karin tadinya ingin mengajak Jin, tapi waktu Karin menghampiri kamar Jin, dia sedang tertidur sangat pulas. Karin jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan Jin.

"Langit yang indah…" ucap Karin dengan merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sangat indah." Sahut suara yang mengagetkan Karin.

'Hahh? Siapa? Jin? Mungkin.' Pikir Karin. Dia menengok kembelakang. Tapi dia membelalakan matanya karena terkejut.

"Pangeran Kujo!" pekik Karin sangat kaget saat melihat kebelakang.

"Malam Shiro Hanazono." Sapanya pada Karin. "Penyamaranmu telah terbongkar olehku." Ucap Kazune dengan senyumnya.

"A-apa? Pangeran…" ucap Karin terbata.

"Tak usah khawatir. Kau akan tetap menjadi musketeer jika kau menuruti permintaanku." Ucap Kazune dengan menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang.

'Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tau? Aku berpaikaian ala cowok? Kok pangeran tau?' pikir Karin.

"Karena suaramu." Ucap Kazune yang dapat membaca pikiran Karin yang tampak kusut.

"Hahh? Eh-i-iya. maafkan aku pangeran…" ucap Karin dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadilah musketeer pribadiku. Maka kau akan bertaham disini." Ucap Kazune.

"I-itu syaratnya?" Tanya Karin meyakinkan. 'kalau benar, tentu saja aku mau! Itu tujuanku bukan? Aku ingin dekat dengan pangeran.' Pikirnya dengan bahagia.

"Iya. tapi bukan untuk melindungiku. Tapi untuk menemaniku berlatih, bermain, mengajariku agar lebih kuat, dan banyak hal lainnya." Ucap pangeran dengan polos. Namun senyum senang terukir diwajahnya yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Karin kebingungan. Seorang musketeer harus menjaga dan melindungi tuannya.

"Karena aku tidak mau dilindungi cewek. Akukan cowok. Pangeran pula." Ucap Kazune. "Dan kau… membuatku ingin melindungimu…" lanjutnya yang membuat mata Karin terbelalak.

Balas review :

Karina552 : makasih udah baca and review. Dipuji pula. Makasih banget. Ide dari film Barbie yang musketeer. Ayano lupa judulnya. Tapi ceritanya Ayano buat beda.

Shin Hazel : makasih udah baca and review. Dipuji lagi. Makasih banget. Salam kenal juga!

Aneh bin ajaib binti gaje bin abal.

Hehehe…

Ya udahlah!

R&R PLEASE…


End file.
